TenRose Oneshots
by Fourdivergenttributesoftime
Summary: This is a collection of TenRose oneshots based off of anything. Specifically songs because music is my inspiration. Warning some may be extremely long or extremely short and probably a lot of angsty stuff
1. Come Home

**This one shot is based off the song "Come Home" by OneRepublic **

**Disclaimer I own neither Doctor Who or OneRepublic songs if I did there would be a lot of mashup between the 2**

The Doctor was listening to the radio to take his mind off the recent events. He had just lost his recent companion. It was his fault afterall. He had shown her the universe and then meets the Master again. all that must have scarred Martha and her family. The first thing he hears when he turns on the radio in the console room is the end of the commercials is a song he hasn't heard in a while but knows by heart, "Come Home" by OneRepublic.

_Hello World  
__Hope your'e listening  
Forgive me if I'm young  
For speaking out of tune  
There's someone I've been missing  
I think they could be  
The better half of me  
They're in the wrong place trying to make it right  
But I'm tired of justifying  
So I say to you..._

As the Doctor listens to the words she can't help but sing along to it. But these words have a new meaning for him. He never realised it before, but this song perfectly describes how he's been feeling. It's how he feels about Rose Tyler

_Come home  
Come home  
Cause I've been waiting for you  
For so long  
For so long  
Right now there's a war between the vanities  
But all I see is you and me  
The fight for you is all I've ever known  
Ever known  
So come home  
Oh_

__In the parallel universe Rose Marion Tyler Fitzgerald lives a life she wished she didn't have. She knew she had it better than most what with her step-dad being rich as well as her husband, but she wished it were the opposite. She had 2 adopted children since she refused to have children with her husband. Her marriage wasn't her choice it was arranged. They still had betrothal in Pete's world but they had all the freedom and rights too. Rose spent most of her time at Torchwood dealing with paperwork, examinations, and the occasional contact with the extraterristrial. She was doing fine until she heard a man who was singing a sad love song. At first she thought it was the radio but no one else heard it. Then she kept hearing it over and over again on a repeated loop. The voice was beautiful and she could swear she's heard it elsewhere.

_I get lost in the beauty  
Of everything I see  
The world ain't half as bad  
As they paint it to be  
If all the sons and  
All the daughters  
Stopped to take it in  
Well hopefully the hate subsides and the love begin  
It might start now, yeah  
Well maybe I'm just dreaming out loud  
Until then..._

It was on the 7th day of hearing the voice singing she broke down crying. She had finally realized who was singing the song. It was her Doctor.

_Come home  
Come home  
Cause I've been waiting for you  
For so long  
For so long  
Right now there's a war between the vanities  
But all I see is you and me  
The fight for you is all I've ever known  
Ever known  
So come home  
Oh_

The more the Doctor sings this the more he berates himself for screwing up. He regrets not telling her. He regrets not taking the opportunity to tell Rose how he feels. He wants to stop but he can't. He needs to stop singing but his mouth betrays him.

_Everything I can't be  
Is everything you should be  
And that's why I need you here  
_

__This songs speaks the truth, The Doctor realizes. He needs his Rose by his side. He can't have just any hand to hold he needs _her_ hand.

_Everything I can't be  
Is everything you should be  
And that's why I need you here  
So hear this now...  
_

Rose doesn't tell anyone why she is crying. She can't. Her mum, dad, and Mickey would tell her to get over it. If she were to tell anyone else they'd think her bonkers and become worried for no reason. So she works. She works and works. She won't give up. Her Doctor needs her and she has become to need him more than ever. Yes she loves her 2 adopted children and yes she loves her husband, mum, dad, and Mickey, she'd prefer to be with the Doctor. After all she made her choice a lonf time ago and she's never gonna leave him.

After months of working and barely seeing her family while they were awake she completes her dimension cannon. It can only last one trip through the void. As the night draws near Rose anticpitates her departure from this universe.

A sudden knock on her office door snaps Rose out of her daydreams of the Doctor. The door opens and her husband comes in.

"Rose you need to come home" Troy, her husband, says  
"Well tough because I'm not coming home" She replies  
"Rose the kids miss you and I miss you. I love you Rose."  
"I know. But I can't. I don't love you in a romancy way, just as a friend way."  
"Rose? Are you alright?" He questions concern etching his features  
"No. I'm not. I'm worlds away from the man I do love and for the past months I've been hearing him, singing, calling me to him."  
"Rose what have you drank recently? You can't hear something inside your head for more than a few hours"  
"Yeah it should be impossible shouldn't it? He even said it was impossible to contact ever again. But then again since when have the rules of impossibilty ever applied to me and him?" She replies almost dreamily  
"What are you on about?" Troy now convinced something has happened to his wife, questions  
"Just give me 5 minutes. yeah?" Rose asks. He leaves without another word.

As soon as the door closes Rose pulls out a pen, paper, and a signed divorce form. She writes

_**Dear mum, dad, Mickey, Tony,**_

_**I've found a way back to him and I'm going. I can't live with his voice inside my head anymore. He needs me and I'm going. 'I made my choice a long time ago and I'm never gonna leave him'. I love you**_

_**Love Rose Tyler.**_

And she writes a second note

_**Dear Troy, Lily and Rachel,**_

_**I'm sorry I haven't been such a good mum or wife lately but you have to understand that is not the reason I left. I love you guys very much, I just need to get back to my real home and family. I truly am sorry I love you.**_

_**Love Dame Rose Tyler of TARDIS. (Mummy)**_

_Come home  
Come home  
__Cause I've been waiting for you  
__For so long  
__For so long  
__Right now there's a war between the vanities  
__But all I see is you and me  
__The fight for you is all I've ever known  
__Ever known  
__So come home  
Come home_

__"I'm coming home Doctor" Rose says. The bright flash alerts her husband something happened to his wife and he runs inside only to find Rose missing and 2 notes on her desk along with a form.

He decides to take them to the Tyler residence to open together so if any questions arise maybe they can be answered.

When he gets there he finds Mickey is already there. When he tells them they seem mildly surprised. As they open the letters Jackie, Rose's mum, begins to cry and by the time she is finished she lets the others read it. As Troy is reading his letter he can't believe it. He simply can't. Didn't she love him? Why would she do this to him and the kids? Where did she go?

"I don't understand" he says eventually. "Why'd she leave?"  
"Because there is another man in another universe she loves" Mickey says almost sorrowfully.  
"Iswear if he gets her hurt I'll rip through the universes and give himm the worst of the Tyler slaps and more!" Jackie almost screams.  
Pete, Rose's step-dad, says "Think about it Jacks, we would have never had the opportunity we have now if it wasn't for that girl and we all got a happily ever after so why can't she? She's out there doing what she does best with the person she loves. She's protecting the universes" It was almost as if the forgot Troy was even there.  
"I'm sorry but who is this man and what's all this about saving universes? I just want to know why my bloody wife left me!" Troy exclaims  
"Look, she doesn't belong here. She belongs with a man called The Doctor, just The Doctor, in his TARDIS. It's always been them. They've always loved each other even I could see it. I knew it even while me and Rose were dating, but that doesn't mean I let the relationship go at first. I travelled with them for a little bit and I was the tin dog the whole time we were travelling space and time. Then we accidently came here to this world and solved the cyberman problem. That's when I left. She never left him on purpose" Mickey says.

It was all too much for Troy. He still couldn't fathom that there was such a thing as travelling the universe _and _time travel. He decides not to mention the divorce. Not yet at least

_Come home_

_**I'm home now** **Doctor.**_Rose thinks. And right there in front of her is the TARDIS

_**I need you here with me now** _the Doctor thinks. He's in her room, by the foot of her bed crying. He's currently glad no one is aboard to walk in or hear him crying. He'd put himself into the vortex but he can't get up. He's screwed up so many times lately. He almost killed himself if it wasn't for Donna Noble, the queen of sass. He broke a woman's heart without even knowing it until he wasn't human anymore. He has ruined a family's life. He's ruined Jack's life. He has even ruined Rose's life. He needs his Rose with him. He needs her now because he can't go on.

He stays there crying at the foot of her bed. He can't bring himself to stop crying and when he does he'll try to hide that he's been crying even though no one would know. He stops suddenly aware that someone or something is in Rose's room.

Rose ran towards the TARDIS and took the key from around her neck to unlock it. She stepped inside and felt that familiar hum in her head. The hum she hasn't heard for 2 years now. The TARDIS flashed her lights in distress and using the lights guided Rose to her room.

Slowly she opened the door and was instantly hit with the sound of terrible cries. She opened the door more and saw the Doctor with his head in his hands at the foot of her beed. She lightly gasped at the sight in front of her but that was a mistake.

The Doctor looked up at her, eyes filled with tears of sorrow and self remorse. The Doctor got up and said "Either I've finally lost it or you're some alien and if you're an alien then so help yourself you better get out right now!" When she didn't move he took it as a sign that he was hallucinating. "Great so I'm hallucinating now. That's just bloody brilliant!" he threw his hands up and sat on her bed. "You're not hallucinating Doctor" Rose said slowly walking towards him. She gingerly sat down by him and took his hand. He flinched. Of course he flinched. "How did you get in?" he demanded. "I have a key" Rose said gently. "NO! It is beyond cruel to show yourself as Rose. What are you?" he said, the Oncoming Storm beginning to stir within. "I'm Rose and I'm human" Rose replied softer than she meant to. She didn't think he heard it. But he's a Time Lord and Time Lord's have superior biology, he heard it. "No you're not" He said in a calm menacing voice. "Then how do I know this, when we last saw each other I told you I loved you and you said 'quite right too. And I suppose if it's my last chance to say it, Rose Tyler'" She replied in a more kinder voice than he.

"Rose?" he whispered still uncertain. She nodded. He didn't give her any time to say something before his lips crashed against hers. She froze but a second later she melted into the kiss. The kiss they shared expressed their desperation to be with each other, all of their love, and all the longing. Rose was the first to pull back in need of air. Their foreheads rested on the others.

After 5 minutes of silnce they pulled away from each other. It was then that the Doctor noticed the wedding ring on her finger. "Is it Mickey then?" he asked hurt filling his voice. "What?" she asked. He looks down at her hand.  
"Oh. No. Apparently they still do betrothals in Pete's world. His name was Troy but he seemed more like a good friend rather than a husband. We adopted 2 children, he wanted children of his own but I told him no, not gonna happen" She laughed without emotion. "I feel guilty for leaving everyone but I heard you singing. You were singing OneRepublic for 6 months inside my head" His face was showing all sorts of emotions from guilt to love to being horrified. "You heard me simging?" he asks. "Well yeah. You're a good singer. I never actually got tired of the singing even if it was the same song over and over again 24/7" she said. "I'm sorry" He said suddenly. "For you hearing me singing that, for making you feel obliged to come, for making you leave your family, for-" She silenced him by putting a finger on his lips. "There's no where I'd rather be. If anything I wish I could have said goodbye face to face" She smiled. "How did you get here?" he asked. She knew he'd ask that sooner or later. "Well I basically built a dimension cannon. It knits the void back together after I've passed and only usable once. Which is fine with me"

Later they had caught up on everything that had happened in their lives since they were seperated. They were currently cuddled together on the love seat in the movie room drinking tea while watching "Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire". The Doctor was telling Rose about how he auditioned for it and got the part of Barty Crouch Jr.

As the movie ended the Doctor put in "The Princess bride". It was when Buttercup had just been rescued by Wesley from being captured that the Doctor got up to take the 2 tea cups to the kitchen. When he got back, he got down on one knee, held out an open box with a diamond ring inside, and began to talk "Rose Marion Tyler, I have lost you once and almost killed myself from grief. If I ever lose you again I really will go bonkers and I need your hand in mine. Rose I'm not at all good with expressing my emotions but I don't need to because you see right through me. I. I love you Rose. I swore to myself that I would never get invloved with anyone much less a companion. And I swore to never go domestic. Anyways, Will you marry me?" Rose could barely hide her excitement and laughter as she said "YES!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~EPILOGUE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"ROSE! I've found a crack!" the Doctor yells. "I'm coming I'm coming." Rose says. "Okay. Just stand there and call out to whoever you want to see. It'll be a day after you left so you'll have to explain tat's it's been about a year and a half for you" she nodded and started thinking to her mum, dad, and Mickey. "Will they be able to see you too?" she asked. "Only if you want me to" he replied. "I want them to" he nodded and tood behind her, wrapping his arms around her letting his hands rest on her pregnant belly and chin on her shoulder.

Jackie told Pete, Mickey, and Troy that they needed to go to Bad Wolf Bay. They got there just as Rose and the Doctor appeared. Jackie saw Rose whisper something to the Doctor and his arms tightened around her.

"Rose!" Jackie exclaimed. "Mum" Rose said back. "Why?" Troy wanted to know. Mickey was trying to keep back the 2 children knowing they couldn't touch. "Because he needed me and I, him." She says. How long has it been?" Jackie asked "About a year and a half" She says. "Well you two have better been married for more than a year" Jackie comments. Rose shows her the ring "Its been one year 3 months 22 days 16 minutes 33 34 35 36 seconds since we've been married Jackie" The Doctor says. "How far along are you Pete asks "I'd say 5 months" Rose looks to the Doctor for confirmation. "Yeah 5 months" he confirms. "Mummy!" 2 little girls cry. "Lily, Rachel you can't touch her" MIckey says. "Why?" they whine. "Because she's not really here" Mickey says carefully. "Mummy when are you coming home?" Lily asks "Oh sweety, I'm sorry but I won't come home" she says. The Doctor doesn't miss the flash of hurt, confusion, and anger on Troy's face. The Doctor whispers to Rose "2 minutes" then gives her a peck on the lips and leaves the view of everyone still holding onto Rose's hand. "Am I going to have a half Time Lord half human grandchild now?" asks Jackie. "No, the baby is full Time Lord" Rose smiled. "Just like her mummy and daddy" "What did he do to you?" Mickey asked. "Nothing. It's what I did to myself when I was BAD WOLF" he nodded in understanding. "What?" Troy asked. "I'm not human anymore. If I was we wouldn't be able to be parents. Let me tell ya he was worried sick while I was changing DNA" Rose said fondly. troy couldn't deny that he saw how Rose and this man she left him for fit perfectly. Our time is almost up. Goodbye. I love you" she said to everyone. Jackie replied "I love you too sweetheart" and Troy said "I'll miss you with all my heart under his breath thinking they couldn't hear him but ther superior biology allowed them too. "Goodbye Rose" Mickey and Pete said. "MUMMY!" Lily and Rachel said as she disappeared. Jackie broke down then and Pete took her into his arms. But everyone lived and Troy remarried.

On the TARDIS, Rose said to the Doctor, "I wish my mum didn't bring Troy with her" The Doctor took her in his arms and rubbed circles on her back knowing he couldn't say anything to help. He took heer chin and forced her to face him and before anything was said he captured her lips in his.

**A/N Oh wow that was a lot. 3000+ words. Anyways I kinda only wrote this because I needed to write something involving this song because it's constantly reminding me of TenRose. I thought of the basic plot line while vacuuming today and yeah. Another reason why I wrote this is because school was cancelled today 5/15/14 because of the 9 fires in my county alone. The perks of living in California where we need rain :D Anyways i'm moving again so that's why I'm waiting till Summer. Also because I'm reading other fanfics on and catching up on Supernatural I'm currently on season 4. So yeah. Did anyone else hear of the Doctor who Movie thing coming out in theaters for only 2 days? Its June 16 and 17 everywhere and I"M GOING :D as long as my friend can go to... but she can so I am going. Words can't begin to describe how happy I am about that. So till next time**

**~fourdivergent_tributes_of_time**


	2. Waiting for the End

**Disclaimer: The song is my one favorite song but that doesn't mean it's mine it's LINKIN PARK's and Doctor Who is my favorite show and I would love to own it but I don't BBC network does. Lyrics comw from .com and from listening to the song and names of companions that will be listed may not have been with him for long periods of time...**

****The Doctor was waiting for his new companions, Amy Pond and Rory Williams, to finish unpacking their things. While he waited, he decided on working on the TARDIS with the radio playing modern day music, or the modern day Amy and Rory know to be, 2010. Currently "Waiting for the end" by LINKIN PARK was on.

_Yeah!  
__Yo!_

_This is not the end, this is not the beginning_

_Just a voice like a riot rocking every revison  
But you listen to the tone and the violent rhythym  
And though the words sound steady something's empty within them  
We say yeah with fists flying up in the air  
Like we're holding onto something that's invisible there  
'Cause we're living at the mercy of the pain and the fear  
Until we get it, forget it, let it all disappear_

Not really paying any attention to the lyrics he starts humming along to the song. Between you and me the Doctor doesn't know why exactly the TARDIS needs to be repaired, he just plays with the tools and controls. It wasn't until the next half of the verse he started to think; he could relate to this song

_Waiting for the end to come  
Wishing I had strength to stand  
This is not what I had planned  
It's out of my control _

_Flying at the speed of light  
Thoughts were spinning in my head  
So many things were left unsaid  
It's hard to let you go_

He sits up hitting his head on some miscellaneous pipe, dropping the sonic screwdriver as well. Realizing this is how he feels about every one of his companions_._ **_Susan, Barbara, Ian, Vicki, Steven, Katarina, Sarah Jane, Romana, Adric, Tegan, Ace, Rose, Martha, Donna_**, etc.

_I know what it takes to move on  
__I know how it feels to lie  
__All I want to do is  
__Trade this life for something new  
Holding on to what I haven't got_

**What will happen to the Pond's?**

He begins to ask himself

**Nothing will happen to them. Not this time**

He's determined not to let anything happen to his new companions and friends. They're all he has.

_Sitting in an empty room  
Trying to forget the past  
This was never meant to last  
I wish it wasn't so_

_I know what it takes to move on  
I know how it feels to lie  
All I want to do is  
Trade this life for something new  
Holding on to what I haven't gotWhat was left when that fire was gone?_

_I thought it felt right but that right was wrong  
__All caught up in the eye of the storm  
__And trying to figure out what it's like moving on  
__And I don't even know what kind of things I said  
__My mouth kept moving and my mind went dead  
__So I'm picking up the pieces, now where to begin  
__The hardest part of ending is starting again_

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh…_

_All I want to do __Is trade this life for something new  
__Holding on to what I haven't got  
__I'm holding on to what I haven't got  
__I'm holding on to what I haven't got_

_This is not the end, this is not the beginning  
__Just a voice like a riot rocking every revision  
__(I'm holding on to what I haven't got)  
__But you listen to the tone and the violent rhythm  
__Though the words sound steady something empty's within them  
__We say yeah with fists flying up in the air  
__Like we're holding onto something that's invisible there  
__(Holding on to what I haven't got)  
'Cause we're living at the mercy of the pain and the fear  
__Until we get it, forget it, let it all disappear_

Thinking of everyone he has met both good and bad., the person he was thinking of most was the one and only Rose Tyler. An ordinary pink and yellow human who had a boyfriend and worked in a shop. A 19 year old girl who had dropped out of school and lived with her mother. When he met her he was in his 9th incarnation saving her from the autons.

What he would give to see her one more time. But he can't he has Amy and Rory now. It's high time to forget about her and enjoy the precious little time he has with the Pond's

**I'm not sure how I feel about this it may get deleted. It's not my best so yeah**


End file.
